1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a modulation device and a lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of lighting devices capable of visible light communication may be arranged such that the lighting ranges thereof partially overlap. In this case, if the communication signals transmitted by the lighting devices are not in synchronization, the signals may interfere with one another in the region of overlap. A known technique to circumvent this interference is to connect, as a master device, a visible light communication signal output circuit to the plurality of lighting devices to cause the lighting devices to perform visible light communication in synchronization based on a modulation signal output from the visible light communication signal output circuit (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-110599).